19-5 Part under Moon
|maiden = Deep in the Night |s drop = Brown Double Strap |princess = Youth Song |s drop2 = |previous = |next = |tags = |quest = }} Dialogue Opening: * Orlando: The church is currently cooperating with the Federal Security Agency; you are safe here. I have an urgent matter to attend to, but will return in two days' time. * Orlando: Until I return, please stay in the church and do not take any action without my approval. * Kimi: Orlando, does this task...have something to do with my father? * Orlando: I'm sorry, but that's confidential information. Stay safe, call me if there's any trouble, and...don't trust anyone too easily. * Orlando: If you have any questions, remember to ask Azula for help. * (Midnight) * (Momo dreamt that Bobo stole his grilled fish; he tried to take it back, but failed and awoke with a start. As he wakes up from his dream, he sees Bobo walking out of the room) * Momo: (Confused) W...what? ...Bobo, you big jerk... think you can run away with my grilled fish, huh?! * (Momo leaps out of bed and takes off after Bobo, finally catching up to her at the doorway to the church) * Momo: Stop! Bad Bobo! Gimme back my grilled fish!...*sniff* I'm starving, please Bobo... * (Bobo stops and turns to Momo in silence, her shadow stretched long by the moonlight. Somehow, she looks a little different.) * Bobo: ... * (She walks over, then crouches down and gently cradles Momo) * (Next morning) * (Nikki and Kimi find a letter Bobo left on the table, saying she has to return to Lilith for something very important. Nothing else was mentioned.) * Kimi: This is too suspicious...it could be a trap... * Momo: No! I saw Bobo leave last night...I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't! She looked so sad...and I even blamed her for stealing my grilled fish... * Nikki: Kimi, let's go ask around. Losol City is so dangerous, we cannot take the risk... She is our friend... * Kimi: ...You take her as a friend, but she doesn't necessarily treat you the same. * Nikki: Kimi, what are you... * Kimi: She said she is but a common stylist of Lilith, but how can a Lilith stylist know much about White Blossom and Mercury Group? * Kimi: Haven't you ever wondered why she's come along this whole time, Nikki? Even it's some dangerous place like Losol City, she never hesitated to stay with us... Why? * (As Nikki sits in awe at her friend's words, she begins to remember things) * Bobo insisted Nikki should join the Fantasy Styling Contest. In Cloud City, Bobo asked Nikki to fight Nidhogg. And she accidentally tripped in the outpost...) * Nikki: (Whispers) ...No, I can't believe it... I won't... * Momo: ...No! Bobo is not our enemy!!! * Momo: Remember how sad she was when we lost Lunar? Or how angry she was when she stood up you, Kimi? She... She cannot be a bad guy!!! * Nikki: Momo...I'm sorry, Momo. Please don't cry... * Kimi: ...Momo...You're right, I shouldn't doubt her. I'm sorry... * (Momo tightly clutches Bobo's letter, his tears slowly falling on the letterhead. Nikki goes to hug Momo) * Nikki: No more tears now, Momo. Let's go find Bobo...I'm sure she has a good reason for leaving us... * Kimi: I agree. Losol City is too dangerous for her to act alone. Let's grab a meal in the cafeteria in oridinary clothes... Then we go find her together. Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Chapter 19 I Daybreak War Category:Stages